


The Grandmaster's Champion From Hala

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: Instead of making it back to Hala, Yon-Rogg crash lands on Sakaar for his true destiny.





	The Grandmaster's Champion From Hala

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I have been very negative over "Endgame" so I decided I would write a one shot based off two of my favorite MCU films to be positive.
> 
> This is one shot based off the idea Yon-Rogg never made it back to Hala and instead crashed landed on Sakaar.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

"Where the hell am I?" Yon-Rogg asked to himself after crash landing on this strange world full of junk and tall colorful buildings from afar.

He had just been humiliated when Vers defeated Starforce, forced Ronan to flee, and blasted him into a canyon, all before sending him back to Hala to give a warning to The Supreme Intelligence. How ungrateful of her! After all, the kidnapping of her was for her own benefit! For the good of all Kree! And besides, once her training was complete, he knew he would get promoted to general. Just like his father. Though he can't even think about that now since Vers ruined everything! If only Minn-Erva was here. She would come up with a way to get off this weird planet.

"Are you food?" Some scrappers asked.

"What?! No, I am Yon-Rogg of Starforce! Surely you've heard of me." Yon-Rogg said proudly.

"So food then?" The scrappers asked raising their guns.

"Am not, you fools!" Yon-Rogg exclaimed raising his gun.

At this moment, a ship landed in front of them, and out came this drunken woman who fell off the loading ramp of her ship before getting back up and knocking all the scrappers around Yon-Rogg out.

"Thank you so much for your assistance!" Yon-Rogg exclaimed out while Scrapper 142 threw something at his neck and then electrocuted him, knocking him out.

* * *

"I need an audience with the boss. Got something  _special_." Scrapper 142 said over the comm while Yon-Rogg was on the floor of the ship waking up.

"I am commander Yon-Rogg of Kree Starforce! I need to get back to Hala!" Yon-Rogg shouted out.

"A million apologies, commander." Scrapper 142 said sarcastically while shocking Yon-Rogg again to knock him out.

* * *

The next thing Yon-Rogg knew, he was hooked up to this chair and this very odd and creepy voice started to talk while his chair moved forward.

"Fear not for you are  _found_. You are home and there is no going  _back_. No one leaves this  _place_. But what is this  _place_? The answer is  _Sakaar_!" The voiceover explained while Yon-Rogg saw the screens around him showed several planets. Yon-Rogg also heard some strange music too for some reason.

"Surrounded by several gate ways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the  _known_  and the  _unknown_. It is the collection point of all lost and unloved things like  _you_!" The voiceover explained while Yon-Rogg look a little offended.

"How dare you!" Yon-Rogg exclaimed out in disgust. Though he was tired of The Supreme Intelligence's lectures and scorn despite all his years of service!

"But here on Sakaar, you are  _significant_. You are  _valuable_. Here you are  _loved_." The voiceover explained while Yon-Rogg still looked confused.

"And no loves you more than The Grandmaster! The first _lost_ and the first  _found_. Creator of Sakaar and the father of The Contest of Champions." The voiceover explained as Yon-Rogg saw a hologram of odd looking man and then an arena fight.

"Where once you were  _nothing_ , now you are  _something_! You are the property of The Grandmaster. Congratulations. You will meet The Grandmaster in five seconds! Prepare yourself! You are now meeting The Grandmaster!" The voiceover explained while Yon-Rogg screamed hysterically before noticing he was surrounded by several guards in colorful armor all wielding strange weapons.

"He's wonderful! He will make a great addition to the arena! Great job as always, Scrapper 142! Transfer the units with little fuss, Topaz!" The Grandmaster exclaimed while walking over to see his new prisoner with a job.

"Do you know who I am?!" Yon-Rogg screamed out, panicking.

"Oh you seem angry! You might have the makings of a new champion!" The Grandmaster said impressed with Yon-Rogg and used his remote to give him a tour of his palace.

After hearing the whole story about the arena and listening The Grandmaster DJ, Yon-Rogg was thrown in the prison where he met a talking rock man.

"Hey man! I'm Korg and this is Miek. We're planning to start a revolution, you want in?" Korg asked to Yon-Rogg who looked beyond tired and frustrated.

"Afraid not. I'm a big deal back on Hala, so I got to get out of here!" Yon-Rogg said to Korg who just smiled.

"That's what they all say!" Korg said laughingly.

* * *

Despite wanting to leave at the start, Yon-Rogg quickly became very popular in the arena and won match after match becoming The Grandmaster's new champion. He was so happy finally getting the respect he so righteously deserved, that he no longer even wanted to go back to Hala and have to deal with The Supreme Intelligence's disrespect towards him. Even seeing himself during their talks didn't make it any less annoying having to being lectured. So after twenty years of winning, what could this new beast Scrapper 142 brought in possibly do to stop him?

"Let's get ready to welcome this guy! He's the reigning! He's the defending! He's…." The Grandmaster started to say before the crowd finished for him.

"Yon-Rogg!" The crowd screamed out as Yon-Rogg walked out to face this beast.

"You ready to fight you dumb…." Yon-Rogg started to mock his opponent before the beast grabbed him by the legs and slammed him on the ground several times and then jumped up in the air and aimed his fists to crush his face.

"Damn you, Vers…." Yon-Rogg weakly said as the beast came down and crushed his face with his fists, killing him.

"Wow! I like this guy!" The Grandmaster exclaimed in awe of his new champion.

* * *

"Anybody else fought The Grandmaster's champion besides Doug?" Thor asked, wanting to meet someone who could give him some information on this so called champion.

"Oh Yon has! Oh wait, Yon's dead too." Korg said sad no one seems to win against the champion. Maybe Thor will be different?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked that! This idea comes from someone I saw the Captain Marvel filmmakers wanted the post credit scene to be of Yon-Rogg crash landing on Sakaar, so I loved that idea and that's why I just had to write it.


End file.
